Finding Love In Unexpected Places
by unicron.cupcakes
Summary: Draco goes out for a night of fun and celebration. Hermione just wants to be free from all the pressure. When these two cross paths sparks are sure to fly. Words are exchanged, insults are thrown, and something strange starts between them.
1. Chapter 1

Draco walked into the place appropriately titled "Loves Bar". Now he knew why his friends wanted him to come with them tonight. He didn't know why they decided on a Muggle place like this, but he didn't really mind that much. When he looked around, it looked like just a normal bar; low lighting, a long bar with scruffy guys surrounding it, and of course a pool table.

The thing was, when he looked deeper than a simple glance, he definitely got an eyeful. At the back of the bar, there were at least 10 stage-like tables with chairs all around them. In the middle of these "tables" were metal poles. On these poles were half naked women.

"This is definitely the right place to be," Draco thought to himself.

A hostess greeted Draco, and his group of three friends, and led them over to some other tables, with no ladies on top.

"You can go wherever you want to go here. Any lady who catches your eye is yours. We only have one big rule here: Don't touch any of the dancers. Okay?"

The guys nodded vehemently. The hostess smiled at them and walked away to greet some new and very unattractive customers. They all split up, wanting to see everything this place had to offer. Draco looked at all the women. Most of them were too fake for his own taste, but then he saw one who was amazing.

A beautiful, luscious body with chocolate waves cascading down her back. She looked more real to him than anything he had seen in a long time. The amazing woman, his dream girl, was dancing circles around a table a few yards away from him. When she turned to face him, his mind and body stopped functioning. He had seen her face, and no doubt was her face just as beautiful as the rest of her body, but that wasn't what caused him this bodily malfunction.

"What the- Granger!"

**Earlier that day**

Hermione had just gotten home from the grocery store when she heard a tapping at the window above the sink.

"Whoa!"

She turned and looked at the window. There, sitting on her windowsill, was a magnificent garden owl. She opened the window fully to let it in.

"Holy shit, you scared me, bird!" she yelled, holding her hand to her chest to quiet her heart and return it to the normal tempo.

The bird just stubbornly held its leg out, which had a rather large envelope tied to it. The bird snapped its beak at her little finger when she reached for the letter. Obviously this was an owl from school, and she knew it wouldn't give her the letter until she gave it a snack. All owls were the same.

"Stupid birds," she mumbled under her breath as she dug through the pantry to find some crackers.

She found the box of Saltines, of course her favorites, and handed one of the salty crackers to the owl. While it was distracted she quickly untied the letter from its leg and opened it up with her letter cutter; She hated paper cuts.

Hermione looked at her watch before she took the papers out. She didn't have much time. She had to get to work in an hour and she still wasn't ready. She quickly pulled the parchment out, knowing it was just a supplies list for school. She didn't really have time for this now, but then something caught her eye. A big, shiny gold badge shoved into the corner of the envelope. She had completely forgotten about that!

Hermione shook out the badge and squealed with delight. Hermione knew she would be head girl so she wasn't surprised, but she still quite excited. She sat down and read through her letter a few times before she remembered: Work. She checked her watch and immediately jumped up from her seat.

"Oh, dammit. Dammit!" She only had 10 minutes to get to work. "You've got to be kidding! So much for taking a shower."

Hermione hurried around the house, writing a note for her parents saying she was going to work. Her parents knew where she was going but she felt that she had to remind them. They had their moments of lost common sense and intelligence. She quickly ran upstairs, grabbing her make-up and her outfit. She didn't want to get there completely unprepared for the long night ahead of her. She had a feeling. Call it witches intuition, but she could tell something important was going to happen tonight.

She just couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

**Back to normal time**

"That can't be the Mudblood can it? No. Why would she be in a place like this, especially looking like that. She's Granger!"

Draco was talking to himself, but thankfully the music was loud so no one could hear him. He was trying to make sense of everything around him, and the girl right in front of him. He took a few steps closer to the table. It seemed that this dancer was getting the most attention out of all of the dancers, and the other dancers weren't looking too happy about that fact. That girl- that woman on the table was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. She knew what she was doing, for herself and for all the men around her.

This had to be Granger, but not the one Draco knew. This was a whole different side to Hermione, and Draco liked it. It seemed like the music playing over the speakers was coming right through Hermione. It was like she didn't see the men in front of her, but like she was off in her won private mind dancing. It looked like she thoroughly enjoyed what she was doing, and that left Draco completely and utterly confused. This definitely wasn't the same girl anymore.

After about five more minutes of dancing, Hermione left her private stage and went into another room. Draco was mesmerized.

"When did it happen? When did Granger change so much, and why didn't I notice when she did? It must have been this summer. I would have noticed something like that!"

Draco decided to find his buddies and tell them what he had seen. He found Crabbe and Goyle drooling over some plastic Barbie doll looking "woman" and decided he probably wouldn't want to be telling them. He had to find Blaise.

Draco searched for Blaise at every table and finally found him at the bar, chatting with some big, tough looking biker dude.

"Hey, Blaise, what are you doing over here?"

Draco was curious. Why wasn't he in the back, ogling all of the strippers?

"All that's not really my thing, I just wanted a drink. This is all for you man!"

Blaise yelled, giving Draco a wide grin and a pat on the back. He seemed a little tipsy. Okay, he was completely smashed.

"Hey Blaise, you okay?" Draco had never seen his best mate like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm AWESOME!" He started laughing so loud you could hear him clearly over everything else. Yeah, he was drunk. "Did you want to tell me something?"

Draco decided against it. He didn't know what his friends' reaction would be while in a state like that.

"Never mind."

Draco turned and walked back to the stage, waiting for Hermione to come back out. After a few minutes of standing at the back of the crowd, thinking to himself, Hermione came back out from that room, even more scantily clad than before.

Suddenly, Draco was furious. Not at Hermione, but at all the men staring at her. How could they look at her like that, like a peace of meat! And most of them were old guys too. Draco couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He never cared about degrading women; he even took part in the degrading of women sometimes. Even if he was feeling this way, how could he feel this way about the Mudblood? Still, Draco was disgusted almost to the point of leaving, but then something happened.

Hermione took her top off.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh snap, DRAMA! Haha. I wonder where this will go... So I wrote the second chapter a while ago, but I hated it, so now it's gone :) I'm working on a few other stories right now too, so I don't know how long until this one is up, but it will be here I promise! :D You know I wouldn't leave you guys hanging, right? Haha Love you all and keep reading :)_

_-Jordan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione POV**

The world is still. No one moves. No one breathes. Draco stands in a haze, stunned by what just happened. Suddenly, things move. They move very fast. Draco finds himself on the floor, stars above his head and fire in his chest. As all hell brakes loose a chair lands on his outstretched leg. A very large man pulls Draco up by the scruff of his neck as another large, hairy man pounds his fist into his stomach.

There are women screaming and people running, either towards the chaos or away from it. Through this whole thing only thing has remained the same. No movement, no breath, not even a twitch of an eyelid. Hermione.

As Draco is beaten to a pulp in front of the stage, Hermione stares. And stares. And stares some more. There is no comprehension of everything just happened. Even for the brightest witch her age, the thoughts are sluggish and confusing.

_"What the _hell_ just happened?" _That was the only spark in her brain that truly made sense. If Draco could think at all, that is surely what would be flashing through his cranium, but at the moment he happened to be indisposed. There happened to be many ginormous, fuzzy men trying to detach certain body parts of his, and Draco was not having enough down time to actually think about what had occurred.

In the three seconds it took Draco to realize Hermione was onstage, topless, he cracked. Something in his brain sort of popped, he felt all fuzzy and over-dramatic. The former was something new, the latter not so much.

As Draco turned slightly purple, and in some spots red, Hermione stood on the stage, completely forgetting she was in fact topless, wearing only a pair of gold lame hot pants. it's a good thing someone in the club had some sense in them, as a girl ran up onto the stage and gave Hermione a top to throw on. Hermione snapped out of her delusional trance with fury and ran off the stage.

Back in the dressing room, looking at least half-way decent, Hermione slumped in her chair. The overstuffed seat (slowly becoming unstuffed, seeing as there were many holes letting the "stuff" come out) groaned in protest as she threw her body forward and knocked her head on the vanity counter in front of her.

_So, I am awake..._

**Draco POV**

As Hermione contemplated if she was indeed awake or just suddenly very crazy, Draco's abuse continued outside her room. He was now back on the floor being held down by the largest man, his arms pinned beneath this mans legs as he smashed his face into the ground. A security guard was now walking over to the fray, since he had now finished his smoke break and was ready to come back inside. He sauntered over, clearly taking his time, not too worried about what was going on. It was a strip club. What else would you expect, honestly? The security guard, nowhere near as large as the man on top of Draco, parted the crowd to see the main event. He tapped the man on the shoulder, and Mr. Huge slowly stood up and backed away from the skinny, bloody blonde boy lying on the floor. Was he dead?

_God I hate muggles. Bloody brutes. They're worse than Crabbe and Goyle, put together! Jesus, my face hurts. I wonder if they think I'm dead. Maybe if I lay here they will just get bored and walk away. Don't animals do that? Well they are animals too, aren't they?_

Draco's mind was in a flurry, not able to hold on to a thought for more than a second. His head was pounding, his stomach hurt and he thought a tooth was loose. Now that pissed him off. He could deal with a few bruises and cuts, but his teeth were another matter. He worked forever (one night) to get them perfectly straight. Now it would take him forever (fifteen minutes) to get them back to perfect.

_Shit_.

While Draco thought all of these thoughts surprisingly quick, the security officer did not walk away like a bored bear, but grabbed Draco's arms and pulled him up. They world swayed and the lights sparkled. Almost falling back to the ground, Draco grabbed hold of the officers shoulder to steady himself. As the crowd backed off, Draco sat in a chair next to the stage that Hermione was recently occupying.

_Jesus Christ! Where the hell did Granger go?_

In all the chaos Draco had lost track of what had set him off...

What is wrong with me. I can't be going crazy. Malfoy's **do not** _go crazy. Not at Muggle strip clubs over brainy mudblood strippers. What the hell was going on with the world?_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah I know this chapter was crazy short but I just wanted to get what I was thinking on paper (well, computer actually). Sorry this took so long to write but I really had no inspiration to continue. I still don't have a ton but at least now I am trying to figure out the direction I want this to be going. I think I would be more motivated if I got more reviews *nudge nudge*. Alright well thanks for reading this and I hope you liked it. I'm going to try and update my story "Changes" now._

_Jordan_


End file.
